Art et colocation
by Mnmosyme
Summary: Un énième SasuNaru, ayant pour thèmes l'art et la colocation, a lire quand on est démoralisé(e) et/ou en manque de fluff et de lemon et sur de la musique douce. En espérant que ça vous plaise... UA


_**Je suis de retour :D Ma traduction est toujours en cours mes petits lapins, mais voici un one shot fait par mes soins, qui trainait sur mon Ordi, du NaruSasu.**_

Naruto soupira longuement, posa son pinceau et regarda sa peinture. Une personne, visiblement masculine s'y trouvait, comme une ombre prise dans de délicieuses teintes de gris et de bleu, les pensée de Naruto dérivèrent vers l'être en question. Il ferma les yeux et le visualisa.

Une silhouette élancée, fine mais musclée, la peau blanche comme de la porcelaine, vêtue d'un jean gris et d'une chemise noire, appuyé a la porte d'un air nonchalant habituel. Le visage parsemé de mèches corbeaux, un sourire mi-moqueur mi-provocateur au coin des lèvres. Et ses yeux. Noirs. Noirs ténèbres, noirs profonds, parfois froids, parfois chaleureux. Comme sans fond. Deux orbes d'obsidienne, envoûtante... obsédante.

Naruto frissonna, non, il n'a pas le droit de penser a lui de cette manière, il est le fils de la meilleure amie de sa mère, son colocataire et un de ses amis les plus proches, il le connaissait depuis des années malgré leur différence d'age de quatre ans (vingt-et-un pour le brun et 25 pour lui-même).

"Naruto..." la voix se stoppa

Naruto se détourna et son regard vit Sasuke positionner exactement comme il l'imaginait il y a quelques secondes, négligemment appuyé sur la chambranle de la porte.

"Oui ?

-J'ai fais des ramens, t'en veux ?"

Cette question purement rhétorique fut réglée quand Naruto hocha vivement la tête en songeant que décidément ce garçon était parfait. Il secoua vivement la tête a cette pensée.

Assis devant leurs bols de ramens respectifs les deux jeunes homme discutait de choses et d'autres, une fois la table débarrassée et qu'ils furent installés sur le canapé, la lumière éteinte devant une quelconque série policière.

Sasuke demanda :

"-Tu as une panne d'inspirations ?

-Heh ? Non pas vraiment pourquoi ?

-Je t'entendais soupirer de la cuisine"

Naruto sentit Sasuke s'approcher de lui et sa main prendre appuie près de sa jambe

"Si tu veux... je peux... t'aider a trouver l'inspiration..."

Naruto ferma les yeux en sentant le souffle de Sasuke contre son oreille et sursauta légèrement quand Sasuke en mordilla le lobe, il se pétrifia complètement

Je rêve ou Sasuke est en train de m'aguicher là

Non non il veut jouer aux cartes. ironisa sa conscience (depuis quand ai-je une conscience ?)

Naruto souffla doucement et tenta de se calmer. Il attrapa la main de Sasuke qui se faufilait sous sa chemise tandis que son nez caressait l'arrête de sa mâchoire.

"Non Sasuke, on ne peut pas faire ça."

Sasuke le regarda les joues rougies a cause de son refus. Il pencha la tete sur le cote.

"-Tu ne... veux pas... de moi ?

-Sasuke... Pas comme ça"

Sasuke se leva brutalement et se dirigea vers ça chambre en claquant la porte.

J'ai pris la bonne décision. Pensa-t-il.

Nan mais quel idiot, tu rêves depuis des semaines de le prendre sauvagement dans la cuisine (*), il commence a te sortir le grand

jeu et toi tu le repousse. Lui cria sa conscience (nom de dieu c'est bien c'que j'pensais on dirait la voix de ma mère j'ai toujours su qu'elle était yaoiste)

Il se mit lui-même au lit, après quelques heures sans dormir a se retourner encore et encore, il se leva.

Du coté de Sasuke

Les larmes coulait doucement sur ses joues, il venait de se faire repousser par la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Et puis qu'entendait-t-il par "Pas comme ça" cette phrase le perturbait vraiment. Son frère était vraiment de mauvais conseil, il avait tenté le tout pour le tout mais cela a été un échec total. Il ne pouvait pas entretenir ce masque de froideur pragmatique cette fois.

Est-ce que Naruto allait l'éviter ou changer d'appartement ?

Son Naruto, Avec son sourire avenant, ses cheveux couleurs soleil et ses yeux aux couleurs changeantes: aigue-marine au soleil, saphir a l'ombre, bleu nuit le soir. Son teint halé, ses drôles de cicatrices en forme de moustaches qui lui donnent des airs de renard lorsqu'il plisse les yeux

Sasuke aime tout chez lui, de son hyperactivité lorsqu'il sort, au calme olympien quand il dessine ou peint, sa moue boudeuse quand il ne reste plus de ramens en réserve.

Il aime les moments en sa compagnie, comme quand ils regardent un films sur le canapé, ou quand il lui ébouriffe affectueusement les cheveux avec un rire sonore, quand il regarde l'horizon d'un air mélancolique, puis le regarde avec un tendresse dont il a du mal a placer l'expression (amicale, fraternelle, ou amoureuse ?)

Du coté de Naruto

Il entendit un sanglot s'échapper de la chambre de Sasuke, il s'y glissa doucement. Sasuke était allonger sur son lit dos a lui légèrement recroquevillé sur le coté. Naruto s'approcha doucement du jeune homme et posa sa main sur son épaule. Celui-ci sursauta et se redressa de manière a être face a lui. Naruto eut l'impression de sentir son cœur se briser quand il vit les larmes sur les joues de Sasuke.

Il sécha ses larmes du bout des doigts alors que Sasuke le regardait avec surprise. Il se pencha lentement vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Apres quelques secondes il sentit une des mains de Sasuke glisser dans sa nuque et son autre main s'échoua dans ses cheveux, Sasuke se fit plus taquin et mordilla la lèvre inférieure du blond, le dit blond ne fut pas en reste car il approfondit le baiser sa langue caressant celle de Sasuke avec tendresse et désir.

Sasuke finit assis sur les genoux de Naruto, face a lui. Les mains du blond défirent sa chemises puis Naruto passa un bras dans le dos du brun tandis que l'autre explorait son flanc droit, s'aventurant sur ses abdos finement dessinés, leurs chemises respectives finirent aux sol.

Naruto allongea Sasuke sur le lit et se mit a califourchon sur lui, approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de Sasuke et murmura:

"Je t'aime sas'ke"

Le brun agrippa ses cheveux et l'embrassa avec ardeur

"Moi aussi, Dobe."

Naruto sourit tendrement et ses lèvres glissèrent vers la base du brun, y laissant quelque marques violacés. Il descendit plus bas, sa langue caressant la peau de Sasuke, jusqu'à atteindre un de ses tétons qu'il mordilla doucement avant de laisser sa langue le titiller tandis qu'une de ses mains déboutonnaient son pantalon, pantalon qui rejoignit également le sol, rapidement suivit de son boxer et de ses propres vêtements. Naruto lui présenta trois doigts, avant tout il devait le préparer. Sasuke rougit avant de prendre en bouche les doigts du blond, ledit blond sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale alors que la langue du brun parcourait ses phalanges.

Apres cela Naruto fit glisser un de ses doigts dans l'intimité de son amant, puis un second, il vit Son brun grimacer. Il prit sa verge entre ses doigt, faisant gémir Sasuke. Il en rajouta le troisième et le brun souffla doucement. Une fois suffisamment préparé, Naruto le pénétra lentement, Sasuke lui fit un petit signe de la tête. Naruto commença a se mouvoir en lui doucement d'abord puis avec plus d'ardeur. Sasuke gémis soudain plus fort et Naruto sourit, avant de buter a nouveau contre cette boule de nerfs qui faisait tant bien a son Sasuke. Il observa quelques secondes le visage de son amant, qui, les joues rouges et les yeux brumeux répétait sans cesse son prénom, comme une douce litanie. Suite a cela les cris de plaisirs et les gémissement envahirent l'appartement.

Le réveil du lendemain fut des plus agréables pour Sasuke qui put observer son blond dormir et émergé du sommeil, sourire lumineux a l'appuie. Finalement il remercierait son frère.

Le (*) est un clin d'œil a une de mes meilleurs amies: M et son obsession pour les cuisines, salle de bain et vestiaires de piscine. Ma petite M ne t'inquiète pas tu aura ton os avec tablier rose


End file.
